Yoki Guide
Yoki Database Heaven's Crossing Wiki The Yoki and their tailed beasts "Yoki" meaning the "Vessal", are those individuals possessing "Bijuu" or tailed demons within their bodies. The demons themselves differentiated by the number of tails their body possesses, and each has different characteristics. Pan ("Ichibi") is a One-Tailed Panda, Nyako ("Nibi") is a Two-Tailed Cat, Yomi ("Sanbi") is a Three-Tailed Sea serpent/Shark, Yoshimasu ("Yonbi") is a Four-Tailed (Spinneret) Spider, Kitzi ("Gobi") is a Five-Tailed Fox, Raibi ("Rokubi") is a Six-Tailed Weasel, Kaku ("Shichibi") is a Seven-Tailed Badger, Mikuro ("Hachibi") is an Eight-Tailed and headed Snake and Gungnir ("Kyuubi") is a Nine-Tailed Dragon. These Bijuu were all created from part of an even greater chakra from an entity known as the "Juubi" or Ten-Tails. The gods did battle with the Juubi and split its power into the nine individual entities of the tailed beasts to weaken the Juubi for sealing purposes. The bijuu are creatures of great power and destruction, and all the nations coveted that power and sought to make it their own as weapons. Very few people are capable of controlling such power. These unimaginable powers are difficult to manage however, usually requiring literal sacrifices to gain control. When a Yoki's time as host comes to an end, the Bijuu is removed from their bodies at the cost of their own lives. Such a result has been the only shown way to remove the bijuu from a Yoki. It requires a Fuuin (Sealing) Jutsu capable of resonating at the same power frequency as that between the bijuu and their human host over a period of time. Should the Yoki die without the Bijuu being removed, the Bijuu itself will cease to be for some period of time. It with then regenerate somewhere else in the work to wreak havoc once again. The hope of Yoki creation is for the human and the tailed beast to resonate together, thereby granting the human some measure of their immense power. Each beast appears to interact with their host in unique ways, and grant their host power in different amounts based upon the level of trust they have with each other. Should the Yoki not be capable of controlling the Bijuu, they will lose out in a battle of wills, allowing the beast to take form and rampage. The life of a Yoki has been seen to be a difficult one. Many see the Yoki as the demon itself, and fear and shun them. This causes many to become dejected outcasts who become angry with the world. This guide will examine the mythology and history of the demons in the real world and in-universe, biographical information on the beasts and their human hosts and how the beasts affect their hosts. First Ikuna Appearance: First Ichibi Appearance: Hidden Village: Tsukihime Rank: Academy Bijuu: Pan the Ichibi (One-Tailed Demon Panda) Power: Wind based powers Drawbacks: Ikuna is afraid of Pan at first Status: Info: Influence Appearence When using more advanced wind jutsu his eyes turn bronze like the Ichibi's and glow violet when he taps into the beasts power. Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast First Shigi Appearance: First Niibi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Black Ops Bijuu: Nyako the Niibi (Two-Tailed Cat) Power: Hellfire and Death based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast The Yoki First Mizuiro Appearance: First Sanbi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Chunin Bijuu: Mizuiro the Sanbi (Three-Tailed Sea serpent shark) Power: Water based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast The Yoki First Shi Appearance: First Yonbi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Chunin Bijuu: Yoshimasu the Yonbi (Four-Tailed Spider) Power: Poison based powers Drawbacks: Due to its defeat at the hands of Salie Kintaro, it has a slight fear of him, so much so that it shudders when ever it sees him. Status: Captured and sealed into Shi the Spiderian Kunoichi Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast Yumi and Kitzi The Yoki First Yumi Appearance: First Gobi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Depends on arc Bijuu: Kitzi the Gobi (Five-Tailed Fox) Power: Multi-elemental and combination based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast Tai Shi and Raibi The Yoki First Tai Shi Appearance: First Rokubi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Former Tsuchikage of the Yukis Empire Bijuu: Raibi the Rokubi (Six-Tailed Weasel) Power: Lightning based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast Othel and Kaku The Yoki First Othel Appearance: First Shichibi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Jonin Bijuu: Kaku the Shichibi (Seven-Tailed Badger) Power: Earth, clay and wood based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast Mikuro and Mikuro The Yoki First Mikuro Appearance: First Hachibi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Mikage Bijuu: Mikuro the Hachibi (Eight-Tailed and Eight-Headed Snake) Power: Darkness based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: The Bijuu Influence Appearence Benefits Yoki partial forms Full beast Elda and Gungnir First Elda Appearance: First Kyuubi Appearance: Hidden Village: Rank: Jonin Bijuu: Gungnir the Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Dragon) Power: Fire based powers Drawbacks: Status: Info: Influence Appearence Benefits Jinchuuriki partial forms Full beast Salie and Tobius First Salie Appearance: From the start First Juubi Appearance: Training saga, academy arc Hidden Village: Heaven's Crossing Rank: Depends on arc Bijuu: Tobius the Juubi (Ten-Tailed Wolf) Power: Omnipotence Drawbacks: At first his power was depleted and sealed into the other biju making it as strong as an ordinary biju. Status: Sealed into Salie Kintaro Info: Influence Appearence Because of Tobius being sealed in Salie at birth and its great energies, the Kintaro emerald green eyes took on a lighter shade of green (Jade green). When using Tobius' powers or chakra his eyes and markings turn to that of Tobius'. Benefits Limitless chakra, Hyper strength Jinchuuriki partial forms Full beast |} |} |} |}